Getting Away
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: While swimming in the colder northern waters she saves a wolf named Balto from freezing to death. But after the land creature meets her he soon finds himself wanting to be with her. The question is at what cost would he be willing to take to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so here is another new story from me. However, this pairing is very surprising since it's going to be a Balto x Ariel based story. It's also my first movie based crossover based story. Anyway the plot for this story may seem simple, but I think it sticks.**

**While swimming through the arctic waters Ariel and Flounder come across Balto, who is stuck under the ice and is about to lose conciseness from being under the cold water for so long. Wanting to try and save his life Ariel swims towards him and gets him up on land thanks to a nearby hole in the ice. She then holds the wolf in her arms in an attempt to warm him up so he doesn't freeze to death. And once the wolf starts to open his eyes the mermaid let's go of him and jumps back into the water so she can head back home. (not right away of course)**

**Sadly Ursula soon finds this out when her two lackeys catch Ariel and the wolf together. The sea witch then makes a deal with the wolf that would turn him into a "merwolf". Once this happens Balto races off in search of Ariel so that he can thank her for saving his life. How will the mermaid react to seeing him in this new form? Find out along with a few other surprises too.**

**I don't own anything.**

Getting Away

Chapter 1

Ariel and Flounder continued to swim under the cold water which was covered by a thick layer of ice as the fish shivered and said, "Come on Ariel, I think we should head back. I-It's really cold here."

"Oh Flounder, stop being such a guppy." The red haired mermaid jokingly shot back, as she rolled her eyes slightly. She then looked at the map that she had been hanging onto while she added, "Besides don't you want to find that treasure that's suppose to be around here?"

Before her friend could answer her question the two quickly turned around when they heard the sound of ice cracking as the yellow and blue fish asked, "W-What was that?"

The blue eyed mermaid looked and saw that a piece hadn't cracked apart, but had flipped over as she focused her eyes and saw a brownish grey wolf fall from that same spot as she put the map away and shouted, "I have to go help that poor animal!" She then swam towards the wolf as it fall downward. Once she had a hold of it though she quickly looked for an opening of ice as she added, "Don't worry I'll find an opening and get you back up to the surface."

The princess then turned when she heard Flounder's voice as he shouted, "Ariel, over here!" She looked at her friend and saw that he had found an opening.

The mermaid swam as best as she could to get to where friend was as she looked at the wolf once again and begged, "Please try and stay in there." And after she had reached the hole she poked head out of it to take a look around before she tried to lift the wolf onto land. While she did this though she went on with, "Flounder, try pushing him from underneath while I try to keep lifting him up."

"R-Right." The fish answered back with, as he did what was asked of him.

Ariel continued to lift the wolf as she had him halfway up onto the snow as she said, "Keep pushing Flounder, we almost have him up on land."

Her friend nodded as he gave it everything he had for one final push while the mermaid lifted with all of her strength. To their relief they were able to get the animal up onto the frozen land as Flounder responded with, "Okay Ariel, we got him up on land. Now let's get out of here."

However, his suggestion was shot down as the mermaid jumped onto land and felt the sides of the wolf's face as she replied with, "Flounder, this poor thing feels ice cold. We can't just leave it like this."

She then saw a small blanket that was nearby and even though it was wet because of snow the princess hoped that it would help as she wrapped it around herself and then lifted the wolf into her arms as the small fish protested with, "Ariel, what are you doing? If you stay out in this kind of weather for too long you could get sick."

The mermaid just looked down at her worried faced friend as she answered back with, "I know that Flounder, but I have to at least try and warm him up. Even if it's just a little...hopefully that'll be enough for him to get back to his home where he'll be someplace nice and warm."

ooooooo

Balto's eyes slowly started to open as he felt something warm stroke the right side of his muzzle as he thought, "_W-What's going on? Am I dead? And why do I smell the combined scent of a human and a fish?"_

Once his eyes were fully open though he saw what looked to be a young woman with long red hair and two blue eyes staring down at him with a warm smile as she asked, "Are you alright?"

The brown eyed wolf just grinned while he rolled off of the young woman only to see that she had the tail of a fish as he let out, "Well, that explains why I smelled both scents." He then sat up and looked at the mermaid as he added, "Thanks for saving my life." After saying this though he instantly let his ears fall down onto the back of his head as he ended with, "Wait what am I doing you probably can't understand me, can you?"

He soon got his answer as the blue eyed mermaid titled her head slightly as she replied, "Is something wrong, boy?"

Balto sighed as he turned his head slightly and responded with, "That's what I thought."

When he had gotten up and started to walk away though he heard the mermaid's voice as she asked, "Are you sure you'll be able to get back your home?"

The brownish grey furred wolf just smiled as he nodded and was about to take off. But before he could he heard a very familiar voice with an accent that he knew all to well as it shouted, "Balto!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Ariel saw the wolf smile at her and shake his head in a yes fashion she was about to leave and head back home. However she stopped herself from doing so when she heard a voice as it shouted, "Balto!"

The mermaid turned her head towards her back and saw two polar bears, one very big one along with a small one running towards the wolf. She also saw a bird running towards him as well while it said, "Balto, you crazy mutt! Why would you go and do something like that?"

The princess found herself quite interested with what was going on. She then tried to get their attention as she said, "Um, excuse me." She was relieved that it had worked as the four of the animals looked over at her while she pointed to the brown eyed wolf and added, "So Balto is his name?"

She watched as the wolf nodded while the smaller of the two polar bears walked up to her and asked, "Why yes that's his name. But who are you, Miss?"

The red haired mermaid let out a giggle as she answered with, "My name's Ariel, and as you can see I'm a mermaid."

To her surprise the small polar bear's eyes grow wide with excitement as he let out a gasp and sat down right in front of her while he replied, "A mermaid? Oh, this is so exciting I've always wanted to meet one."

He then got a bit closer to her and started rubbing his head up against her chin causing Ariel to pet the top of his head as she commented with, "Aw, that's really sweet of you to say. And you know I've never met anything like you three before." When she looked over at the bird though she went on with, 'Although you look almost like a seagull that i know back home."

"Oh, that's Boris, and he's a goose." The polar bear explained, as he then turned and pointed with a claw to the much larger polar bear. He then continued with, "And that's Luk, he's a polar bear like me." He then walked a little bit away from her and pointed at himself as he ended with, "And my name's, Muk."

Again the red haired mermaid let out a giggle as she responded with, "Well, it's very nice to meet all of you." She then noticed that Balto was still staring at her as she worriedly added, "Balto, is everything alright?"

"Ahem, you'll have to forgive Balto for staring." Boris informed the mermaid, as he put a wing around him. He then went on with, 'Because you see he's actually a half breed of wolf and dog. So he isn't really liked or trusted by either the humans or the other dogs that live in town that's nearby here. In fact he's not even trusted by other wolves."

"Oh, well he seems pretty trustworthy to me." Ariel kindly protested with, as she extended her arms outward and pulled the wolf dog into a light hug.

The red haired mermaid was taken by surprise when she felt something warm, but wet brush up against her face which tickled a little causing her to giggle again as she asked, "Aw, what was that for?"

"He wasn't sure how to thank you...so he figured that you wouldn't mind if he licked you on the face." Boris stated, as the princess saw the wolf turned his head around and glare at his friend. He then went on with, "What? That's what you said you were going to do."

Again Ariel couldn't help but giggle as she kissed the brown eyed dog wolf on the head and replied, "That's really sweet of you, but I'm just glad that I was able to you get back onto the surface in time." She then got closer to the opening in the sea as she waved a hand at them and ended with, "Well, I need to head back home before any of my sisters or my father realize that I'm missing. Goodbye everyone."

And once she was in the water she saw that her new friends were waving goodbye as the mermaid then dove underwater and began to swim back home with Flounder right behind her. While they did this though the two were unaware that two certain eels were now sticking their heads out from the hole in the ice and where watching the four animals as they started to leave the area.

ooooooo

Ursula continued to stare at the bubble that was in front of her as she put her hands together and mockingly said, "Oh isn't that sweet, Triton's youngest daughter saved a wolf from freezing to death." Her expression grew sour as she went on with, "Bah, what a joke."

And once the four were out of the two eels range of sight the sea witch proceeded to cross arms while putting a hand under her chin in thought as she asked herself, "Hmm, now how can I use that walking furball to my advantage." She then remembered hearing one of the comments that had been said as she snapped her fingers and continued with, "Wait, that's it. If that poor thing is not accepted by humans or his own kind then why don't I just fix that problem for him." She then let out a chuckle as she ended with, "And if I'm able to trick him into wanting to change into a mer creature of some type. Then I could and will have him steal Triton's trident for me. "

She then swam up to the highest dresser that was in her hideout as she reached into the back of it and pulled out an odd looking creature that was in a small vial. She then got back down in front of her cauldron, but before she broke the item in question she shouted, "Flotsam, Jetsam, before I go through with this transformation I want you two to get back here so you can show me how to get where that wolf and his three friends live." She then smashed the bottle into the cauldron as she went on with, "And once I have him under my control with one of my binding contracts "daddy's little girl" will wish she had never saved him from freezing."

She then laughed manically as she changed from an octopus like woman to a long haired brunette woman with a black dress on. The only thing that did not change was the seashell necklace that was around her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ariel quietly swam back into her and her sister's room as she let out, "Alright now I just have to get into my bed and no one will know that I had left." When the youngest princess entered the room though she was more then a little surprised to see her father King Triton floating in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over one another in front of his chest as she added, "Daddy, uh good morning. Did you sleep well?"

The stern look that was on her father's face did not go away as he replied, "Oh, I would have slept better. If I had known that all of my daughters were in their room last night asleep!"

The red haired mermaid looked towards the ground as she responded with, "I'm sorry Daddy, but you see I found this piece paper a few days ago. And I thought that I might find something if I went to the colder waters."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you left the castle again without any protection!" Triton shot back, as he then put a hand onto his head and shook it disapprovingly. He then went on with, "What if something terrible had happened to you?"

"But Daddy nothing bad happened to me." The blue eyed mermaid protested with, as she slightly glared at her father in defiance. She proceeded to smile as she continued with, "I actually ended up saving a wolf from freezing to death."

"A wolf?" The King asked, with anger in his voice. He swam a bit closer to his daughter as he added, "Those type of land creatures are nothing but wild beasts!"

"No Daddy, you're wrong!" Ariel protested with for a second, as she now gave her father a stern look of her own. She then looked out towards the opening of the room that served as a window of sorts while she went on with, "Balto's too kind and gentle to hurt anyone. And if he would I know that he would only be doing it to defend someone else from getting hurt."

"That thing has a name?" Triton asked, as Ariel could see that her father's anger was growing little by little.

The red haired mermaid tried her best to stand her ground so to speak as she shot back, "Daddy, Balto is not "a thing" his part wolf and part dog, and I consider him to be my newest friend." Her expression sadden as she added, "I feel so bad him. Not only is he shunned by the humans, but I found out that his also shunned by his own kind too."

"As sad as that is Ariel, you still disobeyed me." The King stated, as he turned around and faced the other way. He then turned his head slightly and went on with, "And as punishment you are forbidden from leaving the castle grounds." And before his daughter could protest he ended with, "Also just to make sure of this your sisters Attina and Arista will be watching you."

"But Daddy, that's not fair!" Ariel shouted, as she swam towards her father.

To her surprise her father turned sharply around and shouted, "Ariel, that is enough!"

The red haired mermaid shook her head from one side to the other as she swam towards her bed and throw head into her pillow as the tears came streaming down her face. And while her father was exiting the room he looked back at his youngest daughter and let out a heavy sigh before he swam back towards the throne room.

ooooooo

Both Arista and Attina floated in the middle of the throne room waiting for their father to enter it as the bleach blonde mermaid looked over at the eldest sister and asked, "So what do you think Ariel did this time?"

"To be honest I'm wondering that myself." The brunette replied, as she shook her head in disappointment.

Both of Triton's daughters stood at attention when they saw their father enter the throne room as they both greeted him with, "Good afternoon, Father."

To their surprise the king said nothing in return as he swam up to his throne and then sat it He proceeded to put his head into a hand and shook it from side to the other. While he was doing this his eldest daughter swam a bit closer to the throne as she asked, 'Father, did you and Ariel have another argument?"

"Unfortunately yes Attina, we did have another argument." The King stated, as he looked at his two daughters. He then added, "Your sister had left the kingdom last night and had swam all the way to the northern waters."

"The northern waters?" The red tailed mermaid asked, with shock in her voice.

"Doesn't she know that she could have gotten sick or hurt?" Attina stated, as she had a look of worry on her face.

"That was what I was worried about as well." Triton replied, as he turned his head to the side. He then went on with, "She also told me that she had saved a wolf from freezing to death."

Hearing this caused both of Ariel's sisters to gasp as the bleach blonde mermaid asked, "I know that Ariel can't stand by so to speak and not help someone. But I never would have imagined that she would help a land creature."

The orange tailed mermaid nodded her head in agreement as she said, "Yes, that is quite surprising to hear that she wasn't afraid that it would bite her. Or try to harm her with it's claws."

"Actually she kept on telling me that it had a name." The Merking explained, as he began to tap the arm rest of his throne a few times. After a little bit of time had passed though he stopped doing that and added, "So I told her that as punishment for leaving the kingdom's grounds she is forbidden from going anywhere." He then pointed at both of the mermaids as he ended with, "And that is why I called you two here. I need you both to keep an eye on her and make sure Ariel stays here."

Arista did not reply at first while her older sister said, "Of course, Father."

The bleach blonde haired mermaid was going to protest against the idea of having to do something like this as she began with, "But Dad-" She soon stopped herself however, when she saw her father was giving her a very stern look as she sighed and corrected herself with, "Yes, Father."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Balto continued to look up at the night sky as he let out a heavy sigh. He still couldn't believe that something like Ariel existed. However, he knew that he would not be able to fool himself because if hadn't been for her then he would of frozen to death for sure. To the half breed's surprise he soon began to wonder if the mermaid had any family. And if she did he wondered what they were like as he let out, "I hope she's okay."

"You know Balto, I was not expecting you to be so worried about that visitor who saved you." Someone replied, which caused the wolf to turn only to see Boris walking towards him. He then sat down next him as he added, "Although I guess in a way she's half and half like yourself."

"Yeah, I guess so." The brown eyed wolf responded with, as he continued to look out into the distance. His expression became a bit dreamy as he went on with, "I have to admit she sure was beautiful."

After he had said this though one of Balto's ears twitched when he heard his winged friend let out a chuckle as he asked, "Ah, now I see what's wrong with you. You like her, don't you?"

Hearing this caused the half breed canine to look at the goose with a sadden look on his face as he admitted, "Well...what if I said that I did like her." He then looked up at the sky as he continued with, "And what if I told you that I kind of wished that I could have went back with her to her home."

"Well, then I would have to say this...are you out of your mind?" Boris shouted, at the top of his lungs. He kept up with his rant as he ended with, "Do you have any idea how all of the merpeople would react to seeing something like yourself? Also how would you survive? How would you eat?"

The wolf dog's ears went down as he looked at the ground and answered, "I guess I never thought of those things. But honestly I bet I would be better off living the rest of life there then here."

Balto then started to walk away from his home with his head down towards the ground. While he was leaving though he heard his feathered friend again as he shouted, "You know Balto, if you're serious about doing this then you better have a plan!"

ooooooo

Ursula stood up against a tree as a cold wind blow over her causing her to warp her arms around herself as she complained, "That stupid furball better show up soon. It's freezing out here!"

The now long haired brunette looked once more around the surrounding area before she finally spotted the wolf. And as she approached him she heard him let out a heavy sigh while he let out, "I wonder if I'll see ever Ariel again?"

Hearing this only caused the sea witch to let out a chuckle as she thought, "_This is going to be too easy."_ She then proceeded to clear her throat as she walked towards the brownish grey furred wolf and said, "Hey, wolf!"

She watched as this had gotten the half breed's attention as he asked, "Huh? Oh, uh hi...are you lost or something?"

"No I'm not lost." Ursula replied, as she mentally rolled her eyes. She just smiled as she knelt down next to the wolf and went on with, "I'm just someone who heard that you were saved by a mermaid. Is this true?"

"Yeah I did get saved by a mermaid." The brown eyed wolf responded with, as he looked down at the snow covered ground. He let out a light chuckle as he continued with, "And you know what, she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"You really like her don't you?" The sea witch asked, as she wanted to gag from hearing the comment. When she saw the wolf nod his head up and down she let out a soft chuckle as she ended with, "Well, how would you feel if I told you that i could make it so that you could be with this mermaid...forever."

"Yeah ok, and how do you plan on doing that? Do you plan on using magic or something?" The brownish grey furred wolf dog mockingly asked, as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well, of course I would use magic!" Ursula shot back, as she got back up onto her feet and started to walk away. After she had walked a few feet away though she turned her head slightly while she added, "If you don't believe me then that's your choice. I just wanted to help someone who looked like they needed it is all."

ooooooo

Balto continued to stare at the long haired brunette not quite sure if he should trust her not. But after a few minutes he let out, "I guess I might as well follow her." He then ran off to follow the woman. However, when he thought he had caught up to her he noticed that he had been led back to the frozen covered sea as he looked around and continued with, "Hey, are you still here? Hello?"

Before the wolf knew it though he saw two black tentacles came out from the water and grabbed onto his two front legs. He wasn't able to put any sort of fight as the brown eyed wolf was quickly pulled under the water. When Balto finally came to again from going underwater he looked in front of him and saw an octopus woman floating in front of him as she let out a chuckle and greeted him with, "Well, hello there." The wolf tried to swim away out of fear, but before he could even try two eels swam up to him and wrapped themselves around his body as the sea witch added, "Nice work boys, be sure to hold on to him for just a little bit. Not too tightly though I need him alive." The brownish grey furred wolf continued to watch as the octopus witch pulled out a small vial from out of nowhere as she undid the crock and ended with, "You might not want to drink this...but I would highly suggest that you do if you want to be able to breathe underwater, furball."

Balto just closed his eyes and did what he was told to do as he opened his mouth allowing the sea witch to pour the blue liquid into his mouth. He shut mouth quickly once it was gone so the potion could not escape although swallowing it was rather difficult underwater. After a few seconds though the wolf felt a sharp pain run through his body as he gasped leaving his mouth wide open for water to enter it. At the same time the two eels had let go of the brown eyed wolf as he felt his body change. Both of his back legs along with his tail seemed to be pulling together. In fact Balto felt as though his entire lower body was changing into something completely as he thought, "_W-What's happening to me?"_ He then found himself letting out a loud howl as the light that had engulfed him disappeared revealing to the wolf that he had the upper body of a human. Expect for the fact he was still covered in fur and that both of his hands still had his pads on them along with his claws. He reached up and felt his face relieved that it was still the same. When he looked down however, he let out a second gasp as he saw what looked like the tail that Ariel had. The only major difference was that there was an extra fin in the middle of it and the color of it was black as he ended in a hushed voice, "How in the world did this happen?"

"I told you that I could help you. And I did by the use of magic." The sea witch said, which caused the now turned sea wolf to look back over in her direction. He then saw that she had a scroll appear in her hand out of nowhere as she added, "By the way I forgot to tell you that this transformation isn't for free. Now you have to do something for me in return for me turning you into this."

Balto was about to growl at that statement, but he reframed from doing so as he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

His right ear twitched when he heard the sea witch let out a chuckle as she replied, "Don't worry all you have to do is sign your name at the bottom of this contract." She then got closer to him as she continued with, "Then the only thing left to do is bringing me the trident."

"The trident? How would I know what it looks like?" The merwolf asked, as he swam a bit away. He then sharply looked back at the octopus woman as he went on with, "And just so you know I don't steal things anymore. So you'll just have to find someone else to help do that."

Before he could get too far away though the two eels from earlier wrapped themselves around him again as the sea witch shouted, "Why you stupid fool! Did you really think I'd be willing to change you into this without wanting anything in return!" The scroll unfolded in front of him again as she ended with, "Now do we have a deal or not?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Balto continued to swim in a somewhat straight line and when he saw a large castle off in the distance he said to himself, "So that's Atlantica? If I'm going to get the trident, I better find someone who can show me around the palace."

Before he could get any closer though one of his ears twitched when he heard some voices that were somewhat far away as one of them asked, "Ariel, where are you going?"

The merwolf's eyes widened in shock as he let out, "Ariel..."

The brownish grey furred anthro sea wolf quickly hide behind a nearby pillar as the red haired mermaid reassured her sister with, "Don't worry Attina, I just want to go someplace that isn't too far from the castle."

"I don't think that's a good idea." A third voice stated, as the brown eyed merwolf looked from the corner of the pillar and saw that the three mermaids were getting closer to him.

Balto quickly moved his head back behind the pillar as he thought, "_I hope they didn't notice me."_

Before he could relax though he felt something bump into his chest and he when looked down he saw a blue and yellow colored fish who apologized with, "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going..." When the anthro sea wolf saw that the fish was now looking up at his face he gave him a soft smile trying very hard to not show any of his fangs. Sadly it did not matter as the small fish let out a loud scream as he swam away while he loudly added, "Ariel, help!"

ooooooo

Ariel and her two sister's heads shot up in surprise as the three mermaids saw Flounder swim towards them like no tomorrow as the little fish shakily said, "Ariel, Ariel, t-there's a-a m-monster behind that pillar over there."

"What, are you serious?" Arista asked, as she gave the fish a questionable look.

The red haired mermaid watched as her oldest sister turned back towards the castle as she said, "I'll go get some guards."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Attina." Ariel replied, as she looked down at her friend. She then added, "So Flounder, what did this "monster" look like?"

The fist put a flipper under his chin or lack there of one as he answered, "Well, um it was big, had a tail like a shark's." He paused for a few seconds before he went on with, 'It also had a body like a merman's only it was covered in fur, and it had claws at ends of it's hands. But the scariest part was that it's face looked like that one creature you saved a few days ago."

Hearing this caused the mermaid princess to swim past her friend and head towards the pillar. While she did this though both her sisters and fish friend were holding their breathe as the mermaid peered around the pillar and saw that nothing was there as she giggled and said, "Flounder, there's nothing back here. I think you where just-"

She was cut off though when she turned around and bumped into something solid yet furry. While she was slowly bringing her head upwards she saw the black tail that Flounder had spoke of along with a body that was covered in fur that was brownish grey. But when she saw the head of the creature she knew that Flounder had not been lying as it was in the shape of a wolf's head. Before she could say anything though the creature spoke first as it's ears fell back onto the top of it's head while it said, "H-Hey, Ariel."

Hearing the newcomer say her name caused the blue eyed mermaid to extend her hands towards the sea wolf's face. And as she titled her head slightly to get a better look at him she let out, "Balto? Is it really you?" When the anthro merwolf nodded his head giving her a yes for an answer she continued with, "W-What are you...how did you change into this?"

After hearing only silence for a few seconds the mermaid gave the brown eyed merwolf a slightly concerned look. Sadly though before he could say anything Ariel heard her father's voice as he asked, "What was that scream about?" Ariel slowly started to lean to her left to see where her father was which caused Balto to turn around also. When she saw the anthro sea wolf turn though she also saw the fur on his entire upper body stand up out of fear as she knew that her father had pointed his trident at his chest as the merking added in a threatening voice, "Get away from my daughter!"

The red haired mermaid thought quickly as she got in front him and begged, "Daddy, wait don't hurt him!"

"Ariel, move out of the way!" Triton ordered, as his weapon began to glow brightly. He then added, "I need to get rid of this monster before he tries to hurt someone!"

"Daddy, how many times do I have to tell you. Balto is not a monster!" Ariel shot back, as she glared at her father.

"What? So you're telling me this was the creature you saved from dying?" King Triton loudly asked, as he looked at the merwolf that was behind his daughter.

"Um actually Your Majesty, I'm nothing more then a wondering merwolf who was just passing by." Balto lied, which caused the mermaid to turn her head and look at him in disbelief. She watched as he backed away from the two and ended with, "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

While he started to swim away though Ariel sharply turned around to face her father again as she said, "How could you do that, Daddy? Balto was probably just coming here to visit me! And you didn't even give him a chance to explain to us how he became a merwolf!"

She then swam off in the direction that Balto had went as she thought, "_I still can't believe that was Balto. I wonder how he was turned into a merwolf though?" _The princess did not want to give up hope though as she softly added, "Even if he doesn't want to come back with me to Atlantica, I still want to tell him that I'll at least be willing to welcome him with open arms."

"Do you honestly mean that, Ariel?" Someone asked, which caused the mermaid to turn only to see the brownish grey furred merwolf heading towards her.

She also swam towards him until she was in front of him as she smiled and replied, "Of course I mean that, Balto. If I didn't then I wouldn't have followed you."

"Yeah I guess you're right." The brown eyed anthro seawolf said in return, as he gave her a toothy smile. She then noticed that he was staring into her eyes as he went on with, "Alright, I suppose I'm ready to head back to your home now."

Ariel smiled brightly as she took one of his hands and started to swim back towards the castle. She knew that her father might not be too happy about her doing this, but she knew that if given a chance maybe Balto could prove to her father that he could be trusted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Balto continued to follow Ariel towards her room as she turned her head and said, "Now hopefully my sisters won't mind introducing themselves to you. But of course if they don't want to then that's their choice."

"_Why does hearing that not make me feel any better?"_ The merwolf mentally asked himself, as the two swam into the room from a large opening.

Once the two were in the room the red haired mermaid cleared her throat to get the other six mermaid's attention which was currently focused on their mirrors. After waiting a little bit though she said, "Everyone, I want to introduce you to someone." Hearing this caused all of the mermaids to turn away from their mirrors and look at their youngest sister and the brownish grey merwolf that was next to her as she added, "Everyone this is Balto, Balto these are my sisters."

The brown eyed anthro sea wolf just lightly lifted up a hand and waved it as he let out, "Uh, hi."

To both his and Ariel's surprise almost all of the other mermaids came rushing towards him as one said, "Hi." Another one then added, "Your fur looks so soft...can I touch it?" A third mermaid continued with, "You aren't going to bite me are you?" Finally a fourth mermaid with a nasally voice ended the introductions with, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The merwolf backed away a little bit from the four mermaids as he responded with, "Um hi, uh sure I guess you can touch my fur. No I won't bite you, and no I don't have a girlfriend."

He then looked over and saw that Ariel was talking to the two mermaids that he had seen her with earlier as he swam over to them and commented, "Wow Ariel, you sure do have a big family."

"Yeah I know." The red haired mermaid replied, as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She then mentioned to the two other mermaids as she went on with, "By the way Balto, this is Attina, she's the oldest out of myself and my sisters. And this is Arista, she's only one year older then me."

"It's nice to meet both of you." Balto replied, as he gave them both a quick bow.

"Well, he seems nice enough." The bleach blonde mermaid commented, as she swam towards him a bit.

The orange finned mermaid put a hand under her chin though as she asked, "Yeah that might be true, but can he really be trusted?"

"Attina, I know that you're siding with Daddy, but I think Balto should at least be given a chance to prove himself." The youngest mermaid princess answered, as she swam towards her bed.

The brownish grey furred merwolf looked around and saw that all of the mermaids were heading towards a shell shaped bed as his ears folded to the back of his head as he let out, "Um, Ariel..."

She looked over at him for a few seconds before she gasped and got up out of her bed as she replied with, "Oh I'm sorry Balto, we need to find a place for you to sleep." The brown eyed sea wolf watched as the mermaid scanned the room for a little while before she let out a sigh and continued with, "Here Balto, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight. I can just sleep on the opening to our room."

Hearing this caused Balto to quickly swim towards her as he stopped her and gently placed her on her bed as he protested with, "Ariel, you don't have to do that I'm fine with sleeping on the floor."

"Are you sure?" The youngest princess asked, as she laid back into her bed and covered herself up.

Balto swam over to the floor that was next to her bed as he laid straight on the ground replied, "Don't worry Ariel, I'll be fine."

ooooooo

Arista woke up the next morning as usual while she yawned and stretched she said, "Good morning..." But once she had woken up completely she saw that all of her sisters were crowded around Ariel's bed. And so the red finned mermaid made her way over to the group as she added, "How what's everyone staring at?"

Once she had asked this one of sisters moved out of the way as she replied, "Why don't you take a look at this."

The bleach blonde mermaid looked down and saw that Ariel's bed was empty. But when she leaned past the bed she saw that her younger sister and the merwolf were laying next to each other. Not only that, but Balto also had both of his arms wrapped around the red haired mermaid. Seeing this though only caused her to turn slightly as she asked, "Don't you think one of us should wake them up before our Dad comes in to check on us to make sure that we're up?"

To her and everyone's surprise though one of the brownish grey furred merwolf's ears twitched as he lazily replied, "Don't worry Arista, I'm getting up now."

All of the mermaids watched as the anthro sea wolf let go of Ariel and sat up as he lifted his arms up and stretched. While he did this though the second youngest princess heard a few of her sisters sigh and when she looked in their direction she saw that they were staring at Balto as one of them said, "Ariel's so lucky, I wish I could have been the one who slept next to Balto."

To this Arista just rolled her eyes as she let out, "Yeah, I'm sure." She lowered herself next to her sister as she shook her lightly and went on with, "Come on Ariel, it's time to get up."

Thankfully after a little bit the red haired princess also opened her eyes and stretched as she cheerfully greeted everyone with, "Morning."

Hearing this only caused some of the older sisters to cross their arms and turn away as they snobbishly replied back with, "I don't see why you're so happy." Another sister quickly continued with, "Come on you know she's like this because she slept next to Balto at one point during the night."

Arista was going to say something in response to that when she saw that Ariel had a look of shock on her face along with a dark blush. But before she could she heard Attina's voice as she said, "Alright everyone that's enough. Now if we don't hurry and get ready our Father will find out about Balto sooner then when Ariel wants him to."

To this all of other mermaids just nodded and went to their mirrors as did Ariel and Arista. But while the bleach blonde mermaid was getting ready for the day she couldn't help but look over at the brown eyed merwolf who was sitting up against the large opening to the room as she thought, "_Poor Balto, it must be hard trying to fit in to a place that you've never been to before. Let's just hope Dad decided to change his mind about not letting him stay here. Then again he doesn't know Ariel had brought him back to the palace last night."_ She then looked over at her younger sister who was now also staring at the merwolf as she softly ended with, "Let's just hope the conversation doesn't end badly like last time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Balto continued to swim along with Ariel and all of her sisters as he asked, "Do you really think you and your sisters can convince your father to letting me stay here?"

The red haired mermaid looked up at the brown eyed merwolf as she answered with, "To be honest Balto, I'm not sure. But maybe if we're lucky Daddy will be in a good enough mode to give you some type of job here at the palace."

The brownish grey furred merwolf just let out a sigh as he and the mermaids entered the throne room and floated in front of King Triton's throne. The anthro sea wolf could tell though the merking was not that pleased to see him again as he asked, "Ariel, what is Balto doing back at the castle?"

Balto watched as the red haired mermaid swam a little bit towards her father as she replied, "Well Daddy, I asked Balto to come back because I hoping you could give a job."

"Is that so?" The King asked, as he leaned to the right on his throne. He then cleared his throat while he added, "And just what kind of job did you have in mind?"

But before Balto or Ariel could say anything the youngest princess's sisters who had crowded around him yesterday said in unison, "We want him to be our body guard."

And even before the red haired mermaid could protest to such a job the merwolf noticed that Attina had swam up to her father as she suggested, "Actually Father, I don't think that would be such a bad idea. However, I think it would be beneficial for Balto if he were to just be Ariel's bodyguard instead of trying to protect all of us."

This surprised the anthro sea wolf as Arista agreed to the idea and she said, "Yeah and just think Dad, if he were to do that. Then you wouldn't have to worry about Ariel getting hurt when she leaves the palace."

Hearing this caused the brown eyed merwolf to want to jump for joy knowing that two of Ariel's sisters trusted him. But he reframed from doing so as Triton looked over at him and asked, "Balto, I agree with my daughters that Ariel should have someone to watch out for her. But I want to know would you'd be willing to take on that task?"

"Yes, I would be more then happy to do that, Your Majesty." Balto replied, as he smiled in gratitude while he did a small bow.

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse I have some things to go over with Sebastian." The Sea King stated, as he then waved his hand dismissing everyone from the room.

While they were swimming out of the room though Balto swam towards Ariel as he rubbed the back of his head while he said, "Ariel, I-I hope that having me as your bodyguard isn't going to bother you or anything."

She watched as the mermaid let out a heavy sigh while she admitted, "Don't worry Balto, that doesn't bother me. I-I just wish Daddy would stop treating me like a child."

Hearing this caused the merwolf to take a hold of the blue eyed mermaid's left hand as he replied, "I can understand that Ariel...I guess. But just so you know I'll do my best to make sure that you stay safe."

The brownish grey furred anthro sea wolf was caught off guard though when the youngest princess stopped swimming and leaned her body close to his as she responded, "Again that's really sweet of you to say Balto, but I can take care of myself."

A blush ran over the merwolf's face as he stuttered, "I-I know that Ariel, I-I just like you is all and..."

Once that was said though he stopped talking when he felt the mermaid press her lips against the right side of his face. After a little bit though she moved away from him and let out a giggle as she whispered, "Wait here for a little bit, okay? There's someplace I want to take you to, but I need to go get something from my room first."

Balto just nodded as he fell back against the pillar that was behind him and place a hand over that part of his face. He then thought, "_I guess that sea witch will just have to wait for the trident a little bit longer."_

ooooooo

Ariel swam into her and sisters room as she pulled back the curtain that was in front of the actually entrance as she looked around a few times before she grabbed her orange bag and left the room the same way she had came in. When she got out of the room though she saw that the merwolf was still leaning up against the pillar. It this the mermaid just giggled and tapped his shoulder while she said, "Okay, I'm ready to go now."

"Oh uh, alright." Balto replied, as he got out of his dazed state.

The two then began to leave the palace grounds and within only a few minutes they both saw Flounder swimming towards them as he waved a fin and greeted his friend, "Hey Ariel, so what are you we going to do..."

When the red haired mermaid saw that her friend was about freak out over Balto she quickly swam up to him and covered his mouth with a hand as she begged, "Flounder, please don't scream again. That is just Balto, and don't worry his really nice." She watched as the fish's eyes widen after hearing that as he looked up at her and replied with a nod of understanding. Seeing this set the princess's worries to rest as she smiled and let go of the fish while she ended with, "Good, now just try not be so scared of him, okay?"

The blue eyed mermaid turned around when she heard the voice of the merwolf as he responded with, "Yeah you don't need to worry about me hurting you or anything. So what's this little guy's name anyway?"

"Oh, this is Flounder." Ariel stated, while she mentioned to the blue and yellow fish that was next to her. She then mentioned to the anthro sea wolf as she went on with, "Flounder, this is Balto...remmber?"

"I, uh-uh it's...nice to meet you. And I'm sorry about screaming when I bumped into you yesterday." The fish said, as he swam a little bit towards the brown eyed merwolf.

"That's okay." The brownish grey furred merwolf replied, as the mermaid saw the merwolf smile at her small friend. She watched as his attention was brought back to her as he ended with, "By the way Ariel, what did you want to show me anyway?"

Hearing this caused the mermaid princess to smile as she swam up to him and answered, "Well actually Balto, I can't tell where I'm taking you because it's a secret." She then turned back around and started to swim away while she added, "So come on let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Balto followed both Ariel and Flounder as the three soon came to a stop which was in front of a large rock as the merwolf tilted his head and asked, "Wait, why did we stop?"

"Because we're here." Ariel replied, as she started to push up against the boulder.

When the brownish grey furred anthro sea wolf saw this though he quickly swam up to the boulder and pulled it the rest of the way open with not that much trouble as he asked, "Need some help?"

The red haired mermaid just looked up at him as she answered with, "Well, actually no I didn't. But thank you never the less." She then looked from one side to the other as she added in a whisper. "Now come on let's hurry inside."

The brown eyed merwolf let go of the boulder and quickly swam into the somewhat dark area as he quickly turned around and saw that the boulder had fallen back into place. And after little bit of time had passed he looked in front of him only see that both Ariel and Flounder had swam ahead of him as her heard the mermaid's voice as she warmly asked, "Balto, aren't you coming?"

The anthro sea wolf nodded as he swam down the short dark path only to enter a large underwater cave. And while he looked the former wolf noticed that everything that was in the cave was from the surface as he commented, "Wow you sure do have a lot of things in here."

Again the mermaid giggled as she replied, "Yeah I know, but what can I say. I guess I just find the human world really interesting."

Hearing this Balto's ears to fold back onto the top of his hiead as he looked away and responded with, "Believe me it's not as wonderful up there as you might think."

Right after he had said though he felt two hands place themselves on both sides of his face. The merwolf then felt his face being brought back to where it was earlier as he saw that the princess was giving him a look of sympathy while she said, "Balto, I know your friend had told me that the world up there wasn't all that kind to you. But it still doesn't change the fact that not all humans or animals are bad."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." The brownish grey furred merwolf replied, as he continued to stare into the mermaid's blue eyes. An idea then popped into his head which made his ears go back up while he continued with, "Hey Ariel, do you have any broken bottles?"

"Broken bottles?" The red haired mermaid asked, as she moved away from the anthro sea wolf and swam towards a ground level shelf. And after a few minutes or so of hearing different objects being moved or rearranged she finally turned to face him again as she moved to the side and added, "Are these what you're talking about?"

The anthro sea wolf looked at the shelf and saw quite a few different colored broken bottles as he smiled and replied, "Yes, that's exactly it."

He then swam over to the shelf and carefully picked each one up as best he could so that he would not cut himself. The brown eyed merwolf then gently placed each one onto the underwater sand in a certain order. While he was doing this though Ariel came up from behind him and asked, "Balto, what are you doing?"

Hearing this caused the brown and grey furred merwolf to turn slightly to look at the mermaid princess while he answered with, "Don't worry you'll see...that is of course if the sunlight can hit these bottles just right."

Once all of the bottles had been placed Balto moved away from them and floated in place next the red haired mermaid as he looked up and saw that the sun was just about to hit the underwater cave's floor. And when it did both he and the blue eyed mermaid watched as the nearby wall of the cave was engulfed in a wonder of different colors as the merwolf saw the princess swim a bit closer to the changing lights while she let out, "It's amazing." He then saw her look at him again as she went on with, "What is this called up on land, Balto?"

In response to the question the brown eyed merwolf just let out a light chuckle as he swam up to the mermaid and replied, "Well, where I used to live it was called, "The Northern Lights"."

"Really?" Ariel responded with, as she looked at it one more time. She then looked back up the anthro sea wolf while she continued it, "Well, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful." Balto agreed with, as he slowly wrapped both of his arms around the mermaid's waist.

In turn the red haired mermaid wrapped both of her arms around his neck. And while the colors continued to change the two found themselves slowly closing their eyes as their lips met with a kiss.

ooooooo

Ursula continued to stare at the image that her bubble was showing her as she gritted her teeth and angrily asked, "What does that stupid wolf think his doing?" She swam around the image for a little bit while she added, "All I wanted him to do was to bring me King Triton's trident. But instead he let's his feelings for the princess grow...bah it makes me sick." The sea witch proceeded to place both of her arms onto the edge of the structure she was next to while she continued with, "Oh, what am I going to do about this? I mean it's not like I can find someone else who could get the trident for me." After just saying that though the white haired sea witch's head shot up as she went on with, "But that doesn't mean I couldn't at least try to find someone who could put that mutt in his place."

Ursula then started to swim out of her hideout and started to head back towards the northern waters. While she did this though she let out, "Enjoy your time with the princess while you can wolf. Because within a little bit I'll find myself someone who will not only get me the trident. But hopefully he'll be able to get rid of you too. Hhmm, hm, hm, haha, haha, HAHAHA!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Steele walked along the edge of the snowy land that was nearby a large area of water as he turned his head and said, "It sure is great not having to put up with that stupid half breed isn't it?"

Nikki, Star, and Kaltag grinned in response to this as the smaller of the three dogs replied, "I have to agree. It's been nice not having to worry about him trying to take away our glory."

The very talkative dog next to him nodded rapidly while he added, "Yeah I mean what was up with Balto thinking he could be like one of us." The black and white furred husky was about to say something about that. But before he could the hyper dog continued with," I mean come on what made him think he could handle the type routes that we've had to go on and-"

Before he could keep going though the golden furred dog glared at him while he threatened him with, "You know if you don't stop talking right now I'm going to hurt you."

Hearing this caused the grey furred dog to let out a small growl as he shot back with, "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do hit me again?"

Kaltag just smirked when he saw that Star had put up his front paws to try and shield himself as he calmly responded with, "No, I'm not going to hit you." When he saw that the dog had set his paws back onto the ground though he quickly turned around and lifted his tail and rear end into the air slightly before he sat it onto the slightly smaller dog's head causing it to be somewhat buried in the snow. The golden furred dog let out a laugh while he ended with, "I'm to sit on you, you chatterbox."

However, hearing the two other dogs laugh only caused Steele to become irritated as he shouted, "Would you two shut up!" And after a little bit the two other dogs just stared at him slightly confused as he looked into his reflection in the water and added, "I know that stupid half breed is still around here...somewhere."

Before either of the other dogs could say anything though two black and purple tentacles came out of the water and wrapped themselves around the husky's paws pulling him into the water. And when he was about to shout for the three dogs to help him he was already pulled under the water and soon came face to face with a octopus woman as she grinned and greeted him with, "Why hello there." Steele then noticed that there was a small vial floating in front of his muzzle as she opened it and added, "Now open up so that I can give you something that can make it so that you can breathe underwater."

After drinking the odd colored liquid the sled dog soon saw his entire body being engulfed by light along with a sharp pain that ran through his entire body. The pain surprisingly left the black and white furred dog rather quickly as did the light. Once it was gone though Steele looked at his body and saw that his upper body was more human like expect for the fact that his fur still covered it. His paws were also more human like expect that they still had the pads on the bottom side of them and his claws were still there as well. When he looked down at his lower body the husky was surprised to see a black colored shark's tail at the bottom of stomach as the sea witch swam up to him and said, "Well, you seem to have turned out better then what I had thought you would, hm, hm, hm, hm." She then circled around him once as she added, "Yes, much better then that furball, Balto."

Hearing that name caused the merdog to growl as he asked, "And what exactly did you want that stupid wolf dog to do for you?"

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted him to bring me something." The sea witch explained, while she crossed her arms. She then went on with, "But instead of doing that he decided to fall in love with a mermaid."

"Really? And what made him think that he be better off with them then with the humans?" The anthro sea dog asked, as he swam up to nearby rock and leaned up against it.

The white haired sea witch uncrossed her arms and shrugged them as she responded with, "I know, I know it's mind boggling isn't it?" She then swam up to him again and smirked while she added, "But you see this is where you come in. Because while I was coming here I found out that he is going to try and being me the trident to complete our little deal." She then proceeded to run a few fingers along the merdog's arm muscle while she ended with, "And if he tries to hurt me I just know that someone who's so big and strong like you would be able to protect me."

Hearing this caused the black and white furred merdog to give the purple skinned sea witch a toothy smirk while he asked, "You know that does sound like a pretty tempting offer. But if I end up doing this for you then...what's in it for me?"

"Well, if you do help me get rid of that no good merwolf...then I'd be more then happy to repay you." The octopus woman stated, as she started to swim away from the merdog. While she did this though she turned slightly to look back at him as she ended with, "But of course the choice is yours. However, if you try and get to Balto, you won't be able to do it."

"Oh yeah, and why couldn't I just go smash his face in right now?" Steele asked, as he swam up to the sea witch with a sour look on his face.

To the anthro sea dog's surprise the sea witch smiled at him while she explained, "Because not only would you be caught by the guards at where his staying. But I'm sure that someone would end up stopping you if you tried to get rid of him while he was still there."

Hearing this caused the black and white furred merdog to let out a growl of frustration while he shot back with, "Alright lady, you've made your point. I guess I'll wait then." The two then started to swim away while he added, "But uh now that, that's settle what did you exactly want me to do once that wolf dog gave you the trident thing?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is set a few days from the last chapter.**

Chapter 10

Arista crossed her arms together as she tiredly asked, "Ariel, aren't you done in the shower yet? You've been there for about an hour now. Could you please hurry up?"

And as if on cue the bleach blonde haired mermaid's sister swam out of the shower and sat in front of a mirror while she held onto a flower as she also hummed a certain tune. While she was doing this though one of her other sister's asked, "What is with her today?"

Deciding that a shower could wait the red tailed mermaid watched as her younger sister combed her hair for a little bit before she swam up away from the mirror and towards the exit of the room. But before she was able to leave Arista saw that Ariel had bumped into their father as she let out a giggle and kissed him on the cheek while she greeted him with, "Morning, Daddy."

Hearing this only caused King Triton to let out a soft laugh in response. But while the red headed mermaid was leaving she then bumped into Balto as she smiled up at him with a dreamy type look and said, "Balto, good morning."

The bleach blonde haired mermaid watched as her sister placed the flower behind his right ear as he looked down at her with his own dreamy stare as he softly replied, "Good morning."

While two swam off hand in hand one of the red tailed emrmaid's sisters commented with, "Boy, do those two have it bad."

Hearing this caused the merking to give all of his other daughters a confused look as he asked, "W-What do they got?"

"Isn't it obvious, Dad?" Arista asked, as she decided to put her hands together to try and help her father get the picture. She then batted her eyes a little as she added, "Ariel and Balto are in love with one another."

ooooooo

Balto floated down onto his bed later on that night with a content smile on his face. He still couldn't believe how great things were going between him and Ariel, but he still couldn't decide on how to tell the princess that he loved her. But then the thought of her not returning the feeling caused him to sigh heavily as he let out, "Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up too quickly."

"Yes, that'd be the best thing for you to do right now." Someone replied, causing the merwolf to shoot his head up.

When he finally found the voice of the intruder though he only saw both of Ursula's eels as he replied, "Oh, it's you two." He then looked around a few times before he swam up to them and continued in a slight whisper, "So what do you two want?"

Both eels glared at the brown eyed merwolf as one of them answered with, "We're to remind about your deal with Ursula." The other then went on with, "Yes, she has been very patient with you. However, she is very unhappy with the fact that you have yet to bring her the trident."

"Well, what can I say. I guess it just slipped my mind." The brownish grey furred merwolf replied, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If that's the case then might we suggest you go get the trident right now." The eel on the left calmly shot back, as he looked in the direction of the throne room. The one on the right continued with, "Yes, now would be your best chance to get it. Seeing as King Triton has left to go talk to his youngest daughter."

Balto knew that the two were talking about Ariel as his ears folded onto the back of his head as he asked, "Alright so if I do this then my contract with the sea witch will be gone right?"

"Of course." Both eels answered, as they looked back at the merwolf with smiles spread across their faces.

ooooooo

Ariel swam out of her father's room happier then she had ever felt. The red haired mermaid's eyes widen with excitement as she said, "I have to go tell Balto the wonderful news." And after a little while the princess came to the merowlf's room as she pushed the curtain out of the way while she added, "Balto, I have to tell you something. My Father is willing to-" The blue eyed mermaid stopped herself midway though when she saw that his room was empty as she put a hand under her chin while she continued with, "Gee, I thought for sure he'd be in his room. Maybe I should go look for him."

But while Ariel was swimming out of the anthro sea wolf's room she looked ahead of her and noticed that something or rather someone was swimming away from the castle. This had caught the princess's attention as she swam up to a nearby pillar and peered around it. She then looked on as she saw that this person was Balto, who had her father's trident. Along with that Ursula's two henchmen swam on either side of the merwolf as the blue eyed mermaid thought, "_What is Balto doing with Daddy's trident? And why are Ursula's henchmen with him?"_ The red haired mermaid gently began to follow the trio while ended with, "Well, no matter the reason I have to follow them and find out why Balto would do something like this."

ooooooo

After quite a ways of swimming Balto and the two eels had stopped in a deserted part of the ocean. The merwolf then looked ahead of him and saw the sea witch head towards him as she commented with, "You certainly took your time when it came to bringing me the trident, furball."

"And what makes you think I'm just going to hand this over to you?" The brown eyed merwolf shot back, as he glared at the sea witch.

He then saw that same contract that he had signed as it appeared in front of him while the witch replied with, "Well, if you take a look at the contract that you signed it clearly says that you have to hand the trident over to me."

When the anthro sea wolf looked down and saw what was really written there he smirked as he responded with, "Actually if you look at the bottom of it near my signature. The contract only says that I have to bring you the trident...and not hand it over to you." He then raised the weapon and pointed at it the octopus woman. The trident then began to glow and while it did this Balto ended with, "And now I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

Before he could release the magic that was inside the trident he felt a furry hand roughly grab him by the shoulder as a familiar voice said, "Sorry wolf dog, but I can't let you do that."

The brownish grey furred merwolf then found himself being slammed into a nearby boulder. And when he looked in front of him his eyes widen in shock as he asked, "Steele, what are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Balto continued to stare at the former sled dog in utter shock as his rival just grinned at him and greeted him with, "Hey wolf dog, it's been a while." The merwolf watched as Steele took the trident away from him after he had dig some of his claws into his left shoulder causing him to howl in pain. But as the merdog stared at it he added, "So what exactly can this thing do anyway?"

Hearing this question caused the brown eyed merwolf to look over at the sea witch as she replied, "What can it do? Well, if you really want to find out why don't you just try shooting a blast of energy at furball there."

"You know that's not a bad idea." The black and white furred merdog responded with, as Balto saw that the weapon was now aimed at his chest. His eyes widen with fear when he saw that the trident was starting to glow brightly as he looked back up at Steele who just smiled and went on with, "So long, mutt."

Balto closed his eyes after hearing that statement certain the end was near as he thought, "_Ariel, I'm sorry."_

ooooooo

Ariel eyes widen with worry when she heard a loud howl. And when she poked her head out from behind the boulder she gasped at seeing a merdog with it's claws dug into Balto's left shoulder. The red haired mermaid also noticed that her father's trident was started to glow brightly as she let out, "Oh no, I have to try and stop him from killing Balto." She then looked around a few times before a sharp looking seashell caught her attention as she added with a shout, "Leave him alone!"

The blue eyed mermaid jammed the sharp end of the shell right into the back of the merdog's shoulder which caused him to howl in pain. Not only that but it also caused him to point the trident in the air and the opposite direction hitting both Flotsam and Jetsam killing them instantly as they then turned into sea foam. To everyone's surprise they then heard Ursula's voice as she exclaimed, "Flotsam, Jetsam, my poor babies!" Ariel then realized that the sea witch was now glaring at her as she swam up to her and angrily added, "Why you little brat! I'll make you pay for that!"

The princess then saw that the white haired sea witch was about to hit her with the back of her hand as she quickly tried to shield herself with her own hands. However, right when the hand was about hit her the mermaid heard the merdog's voice as he said, "Hey, hey now there's no reason to get all bent out of shape over something like that." She then felt the anthro sea dog's arm as it wrapped itself around her waist and brought her closer to his chest as he continued with, "And besides this mermaid looks pretty cute." Ariel proceeded to look at the merdog's icy blue eyes as he ended with, "So how about you forget about that stupid half breed and come hang out with a full breed like me for a little bit." She then noticed an odd look in his eyes as the merdog ended with, "And if you do then I can promise you won't regret it."

Hearing this caused the mermaid princess to let out a light nervous laugh as she replied, "You know that sounds really nice, but I have to decline."

She then lowered her hands towards the ground and grabbed a handful of underwater sand as she threw it into Steele's eyes causing him to yelp in surprise. He also let go of Balto, and as the merwolf gripped his left shoulder in pain Ariel thought quickly and swam up to him. She then grabbed some seaweed in one hand while she held onto the brown eyed merwolf's midsection for support. The two then swam off as quickly as they could while the blue eyed princess tried to patch up the brownish grey anthro sea wolf's wound as best she could.

ooooooo

Ursula looked on in frustration as the pair swam away soon completely out of sight. The sea witch then swam up to the merdog who was getting the last of the sea sand out of his eyes as she yelled, "How could you let them get away?"

"Me? Don't put the blame on me!" Steele barked back, as he glared at her with venom in his eyes. He then added, "If you hadn't noticed the wolf dog got away because of that mermaid!"

Realizing that the black and white furred anthro seadog had a point the sea witch crossed her arms and replied with, "Yes I will admit that I was not expecting her to follow him here." She then pulled up the trident that was on the ground between them while she continued wtih, "But now that I think about it, it really doesn't matter if they got away. Seeing as I got what I wanted."

"Yeah well that's great, but what do we do now?" The merdog asked, as the two began to swim back to the sea witch's hideout.

Hearing this caused Ursula to let out a light chuckle as she answered with, "Why that's simple, we take over Atlantica. And the best part is there's no one who can stop us."

ooooooo

Balto's eyes shut tightly from the pain he was going through his body. But he still let out, "I'm sorry."

"Balto, you don't have to apologize." Ariel replied, causing him to look at her as they swam at a slower pace. The merwolf was about to protest, but before he could she added, "But I would like to know why you made that deal with Ursula in the frist place?"

This question caused the anthro sea wolf to let out a heavy sigh as he replied, "I did it because I wanted to be with you, Ariel." A light blush suddenly spread across his face while he went on with, "And I wanted to be with you because I-I love you, Ariel."

Once he had said this though the brownish grey furred merwolf quickly shut his eyes expecting the worse. To his surprise though he felt both of the mermaid's hands place themselves on both sides of his face as she responded with, "I'm glad you feel that way Balto, because you see that's what I was going to tell you earlier before I saw you swim off with my father's trident is that I love you, too."

"You do?" Balto asked, as shock was now on his face.

The red haired princess nodded while explained, "Yes, and that's what my father and myself were talking about." The merwolf then saw that it was the mermaid who was blushing as she continued with, "H-He gave me the okay to marry you."

Balto's face grew with joy over this news. However, he knew that there was no time to celebrate as he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ariel, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. But we need to get back to the palace before it's too late."

"Oh, you're right." Ariel replied, as the two then swam off in hopes that we wouldn't be too late in warning King Triton and everyone else about the danger that could strike at any moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is set a few hours later from the pervious chapter.**

Chapter 12

Arista floated in the middle of the throne room as her father sat on his throne and let out, "I can't believe Balto, Ariel, and my trident have gone missing." She watched as he looked over at her and added, "You're certain you didn't see them leave the castle with it, Arista?"

"Dad, just like everyone else here, I had no idea that the two had left." The bleach blonde haired mermaid answered, as she crossed her arms.

The red tailed mermaid saw that her father was about to reply to her answer in some way. But before he could the two quickly turned around when someone shouted, "Your Majesty, Your Majesty, Ursula and some species of merdog are headed this way!"

Arista watched as her father got up from his throne and was heading towards the entrance to the palace. While he did this though he turned slightly and ordered, "Arista, I want you to go hide somewhere. And if things look bad then you must find Balto and Ariel. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father." The bleach blonde haired mermaid softly replied, as she swam towards a pillar at the end of the throne room and hide behind it.

ooooooo

Steele swam next to Ursula and as the two came closer to the palace he let out, "So that's the palace we're going to take over huh? Looks nice."

"Yes, doesn't it?" The sea witched asked, as the merdog noticed King Triton approaching them in the distance. He then tapped her on the shoulder getting her attention. He saw a smirk spread across her face as she handed him the trident to him prompting him to hide behind his back and a nearby rock as she smiled and went on with, "Why King Triton, how are you?"

The white haired Sea King glared at the two as he angrily responded with, "Ursula, why are you here? And what have you done with my daughter and Balto?"

"Triton, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." The sea witch answered back, while she let out a light chuckle. She then swam a bit closer to him as she continued with, "But might I suggest you chill out for a little while!"

The black and white furred merdog took his cue and revealed the trident as he aimed it at the merking and fired. A light blue colored energy blast collided with the sea king's body and within a few seconds his entire body with covered with ice. Seeing this caused the anthro sea dog to grin as he looked over at the sea witch who was now laughing in delight as she complimented with, "Nice work Steele, it had never crossed my mind to freeze Triton." She then swam up to the frozen block of ice and tapped it with a hand as she too grinned while she went on with, "Ha, it's as hard as a rock too." Steele watched as Ursula began to swim towards the palace while she mentioned with a hand to follow she ended with, "Now that Triton's out of the way there's no one who can stop us from making this palace ours!"

ooooooo

Attina floated in the middle of the throne room wondering where her father and sister had gone off to. After a few minutes of waiting though her eyes widen in fear when she heard a deep voice as it asked, "Who's this?"

Hearing this caused the oldest of Triton's daughters to turn around only to see Ursula with not only her father's trident, but with a merdog as well. The brunette took on a stern look as she asked, "Ursula, what are you doing with my father's trident?"

The sea witch laughed as she answered with, "Why Attina dear, it certainly has been quite a long time since I've last seen you." The mermaid then saw that Ursula was looking over at the black and white furred merdog as she added, "Steele, my I introduce you to Attina, King Triton's oldest daughter."

The orange tailed mermaid watched as the anthro sea dog swam up to her and circled around her a few times as he commented with, "So this is the old man's oldest daughter huh? She's pretty cute if you ask me."

The oldest princess just rolled her eyes as she replied, "Flattery won't work on me."

Hearing this caused the sea witch to point the trident in her direction as she said, "Oh well, if that won't work then how about you just go over in the cormer and relax for a little while."

Attina watched as the bright light the trident hit her causing her to slam up against a nearby pillar. Right after that she was covered in a thick layer of seaweed. The oldest princess tried to struggle free, but unfortunately it was to no avail as her mouth was covered soon after. Her eyes widen with fear as the two began to laugh together as the sea witch pointed the trident in different directions and fired causing different affects to each individual underwater folk one at a time.

ooooooo

Arista poked her head out from behind a boulder that she had been able to get to in time and gasped at what was going on. After a few seconds though she quickly hide again as she asked herself, "What am I going to do?"

She waited a few minutes or so before she swam around hoping that perhaps her father hadn't been hit with the trident. Sadly when the bleach blonde mermaid was passing by the entrance to the palace she stopped and became wide eyed at seeing her father frozen solid as she swam up to the block of ice and let out, "Oh no, Daddy." She then gently placed a hand on the frozen surface as she went on with, "Don't worry I'll go find Ariel and Balto. And hopefully we'll be able to get the trident back from Ursula." The second youngest princess then swam away from the palace as she looked back at it while she mentally ended with, "_I promise that we'll try and think of some to save you, Daddy, Attina,...everyone."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Balto and Ariel continued to swim in the direction of the palace wondering how King Triton would react after they had told him about what had happened earlier. But while they kept on thier way the merwolf thought that he should say something to at least try and calm the princess's worries. But right when he was about to a voice shouted, "Balto, Ariel!"

The pair instantly stopped swimming and floated in place as they saw Arista swimming towards them. And when the bleach blonde haired mermaid was finally in front of them she said, "Oh Ariel, it's just terrible. While you were gone with Balto somehow Ursula had gotten a hold of our father's trident." She then calmed herself down a little as she continued with, "Now she and this merdog have been using it to take over Atlantica."

Hearing this caused the brown eyed anthro sea wolf and red haired mermaid to look at one another as Balto exclaimed, "Your Father!" While he had done this Ariel had responded at the same time with, "My Father!" They then both looked over at the red tailed princess as the youngest daughter of Triton added with, "Arista, what happened to Daddy?"

The brownish grey furred merwolf noticed that Arista had started to rub her right arm with her left hand and was looking away from the two as she softly answered with, "If you want to see what they did to him then follow me."

ooooooo

Steele stretched a little as he continued to sit in the merking's throne while still holding onto the trident with his right hand. The merdog still couldn't believe how powerful he felt while having the magical weapon in his grasps as he mentally commented with, "_You know if I got rid of Ursula with this thing then I could be the one to live it big...without being consider her lackey."_ He then verbally went on with, "Then again if I did do that then the effects of her potion would most likely go away." He then looked at the trident for a little bit and while he stared at his reflection he ended with, "But maybe if I use this thing then it could make the transformation permit."

The ice blue eyed anthro sea dog proceeded to turn the trident around and point at himself. He then released a blast of energy at himself and upon impact he felt the affects of Ursula's potion disappear. In place of that though he felt the magic of the trident take over his body and once the light was gone he instantly swam towards a mirror and looked himself over. To the black and white furred merdog's relief his idea had worked as he looked no different then what he had been a few minutes ago as he let out a laugh and shouted, "It worked! It actually worked!"

"Oohh, so you figured out how to keep the transformation permit by using the trident, huh?" Someone commented, causing Steele to sharply turn around only to see Ursula swim towards him. Once she was right in front of him though she smirked while she continued with, "But you know I was going to use the trident on you to do that same thing once everything had been taken care of."

Hearing this remark from the sea witch caused the merdog to slightly glare at her while he asked, "Oh, really? Now why do I find that hard to believe?"

After he had said this though he saw that the sea witch now had an irritated look on her face as two of her tentacles came rushing towards him as she ordered, "You do have a point. Now give me back the trident right now!"

Steele just let out a tired sigh as he pointed the trident and fired at the two tentacles as he replied with, "Sorry, but I'm not giving up all of this power to you."

And when the blast of energy made contact with the tentacles they instantly turned to smoke. Which also caused Ursula to scream in pain and as she glared at the merdog she exclaimed, "Why you no good traitor!"

The anthro sea dog just grinned as he let his claws come out of his right hand and swam towards the sea witch with great speed. And when the claws dug into Ursula's skin. He then slammed her up against a nearby pillar to which the sea witch screamed, "Aaahhhh!"

The black and white furred nerdog just let out a dark chuckle as he then prceeded to jam the weapon right into the octopus woman's heart. This caused her let out a horrified scream as the magic from the trident was too much for body to handle as the sea witch dissolved into nothing but sea foam. Steele then removed the trident the pillar that it had been jammed into it as he raised it up over his head and began to laugh manically.

ooooooo

Ariel, Balto, and Arista finally came up to the entrance of the palace. But when they did the red haired mermaid let out a horrifed gasp at the sight of seeing her father frozen solid as she swam up to block of ice and let out, "Daddy..."

Unfortunately after the youngest princess broke away from the frozen sea king both she and her sister quickly turned around when they heard the merwolf let out a loud howl as a bright light engulfed him. The mermaid eyes widen in shock because once the light had faded away the anthro sea wolf was back to being a normal wolf as Ariel swam up to him and said, "Oh no, Balto turned back into a normal wolf."

She then quickly took a hold of him and started to swim up to the surface. While she did this her sister came up to her and asked, "Yeah, but the question is how did it happen?"

"I don't know." The red haired mermaid answered, as the three poked their heads up above the water. She then brought the wolf up to the shore as close as she could as she added with worry, "Balto, are you alright?"

The mermaid waited for the brownish grey furred wolf to get his bearings back as he shook head and looked around a little bit. Ariel watched as the realization hit the wolf as he sat down and his ears folded onto the back of his head. Seeing this caused the princess to gently pet the top of his head while she reassured him with, "Please don't worry Balto, once Arista and I get back Atlantica and the trident I'll make sure to let my father know about this." She then stared into his brown eyes as she went on with, "And once you've been turned back into a merwolf then we can get married." To the mermaid's surprise though she saw the wolf shake his head from left to right obviously not wanting her to go. Ariel gave Balto a soft smile as she kissed his forehead while she ended with, "Don't worry Balto, I promise to be careful."

The red haired princess then jumped back into the water followed by her sister. But as the two left the surface they could clearly hear the wolf let out another howl as the sun began to set.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Steele continued to float from side of the throne room to the other deep in thought as he asked himself, "Hmm, now that I'm in control of everything. I wonder what I should do first?" When he began to think of ideas the merdog's left ear twitched once he heard some noises from a nearby pillar which caused him to snap out his thoughts and point the trident in front of him as he added, "Who's there?"

The icy blue eyed anthro sea dog watched as a red haired mermaid swam out from behind the pillar as she gave him a soft smile and greeted him with, "Hello there."

Seeing the mermaid caused the black and white furred merdog to let out a low growl as he swam towards her and pointed the trident at her and responded with, "Hey, I remember you. You're that mermaid who stopped me from killing the mutt."

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that." The blue eyed mermaid apologized, as she gently lowered the trident away from her body. She then went on with, "But you see once we had found out that Ursula had been killed by you. Balto ended up turning back into a normal wolf again."

Steele could tell that the princess was gong to say more, but before she could he quickly jumped in with, "And let me guess you want me to turn back into a merwolf, don't you?"

"Um actually that wasn't the reason why I came here." The mermaid princess answered, as she swam towards the throne and sat on the left side of it. The merdog looked on as she patted the right side of it lightly with her right hand while she continued with, "Why don't you come over here and sit next to me?"

The black and white furred merdog gave the red haired mermaid a unconvinced look as he asked, "What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything." The blue eyed mermaid replied, as she got off of her father's throne and swam up to the anthro sea dog again. She then batted her eyes as she continued with, "All I want to tell you is that I want to rule over Atlantica with you."

"And why should I believe you?" Steele responded with, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I don't see why you shouldn't. After all I am the youngest princess of this kingdom." The mermaid explained, as she moved closer to him. She then placed both of her hands onto his right one as she ended with, "And so that means I know these waters like the back of my hand."

The icy blue eyed merdog put a hand under his chin as he thought about the idea. While he did this though he noticed that the princess was staring at the trident as he said, "You know what I will agree to your idea." He then noticed a shadow nearby and quickly grabbed the person's arm to reveal and a bleach blonde mermaid as he ended with, "But first you have to prove yourself. So now you have to hit your sister with a spell from the trident. And if you don't do it then I'll make sure you regret that decision."

Steele grinned when he saw Ariel raise the trident up and point it at her sister as she let out, "I'm sorry."

The merdog was expecting her to hit her sister, but instead the mermaid quickly pointed the weapon at him and fired hitting with a blast of magic from the trident. This sent him crashing towards a nearby pillar and as he tried to get his bearings back he saw that the two mermaids were swimming away while he shouted, "You're going to regret doing that!"

ooooooo

Balto's head shot up as his eyes widen in fear. He had a feeling that something terrible was happening to Ariel. And yet he wasn't sure how he could help her without thinking over two certain things. The first was that he could no longer breathe underwater so even if he did end up trying to help the mermaid. He had no idea how long he could hold his breathe without having to go back up above water to take another large breathe of air. The second was Steele, since the wolf could think of no solid way to protect both Ariel and Arista from the merdog.

And yet the brown eyed wolf did not care as he walked towards the water. He then stared at his reflection as he let out, "Don't worry Ariel, I'm coming to save you."

ooooooo

Ariel and Arista kept on swimming away from the palace as the bleach blonde haired mermaid asked, "Okay we got the trident back, but now what do we do?"

"We just keep swimming until we can find a place to trap Steele." The red haired mermaid answered back to her sister, as she turned her head to see if the merdog was following them.

The youngest princess was going to ask her sister if the anthro sea dog had stopped pursuing them. But before she could the two mermaids bumped into something solid and yet soft. And when they looked in front of themselves they saw the black and white furred merdog was staring at them with a grin on his face as he said, "Hey ladies, what kept you?"

Ariel's eyes widen in disbelief as she and Arista swam back a little bit away from him while she asked, "What? H-How did you get ahead of us?"

"Sorry, but that's a secret." Steele responded with, as he swam towards the two. Once he was in front of them again he added with a low growl, "Now give me back the trident."

"Never!" The youngest of Triton's daughters shot back with, as she handed the weapon to her bleach blonde haired sister. She then continued with, "Arista, quick go back to the palace and free everyone from the trident's magic."

"But what about you, Ariel?" The red tailed princess asked, as she slowly swam away.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" The green tailed mermaid shouted, which caused her sister to get the message as she swam as quickly away as she could.

However, while Arista was swimming away the red haired mermaid was roughly pushed away by the icy blue eyed merdog as he said, "I don't think so."

And while Ariel was rubbing the side of her head she looked ahead of her a let out a gasp when she saw that her sister had been caught by Steele and was now being pressed up against a nearby rock. However, when she saw that the anthro sea dog had gotten back her father's trident she shook her head from one side to the other as she let out, "No..."

The mermaid princess watched as the merdog pointed the trident at her sister and fired at her. Once it had hit her the bleach blonde haired mermaid was wrapped up in a thick layer of seaweed. Ariel then noticed that the merdog now had the trident pointed at her as she tried to swim as far away as she could. But sadly the blast from her father's trident was still able to hit her as she was also wrapped up in a thick layer of seaweed. After that was done she let out another gasp when she saw the black and white furred anthro sea dog had the trident pointed right in front of her face as he smirked while told her, "Say goodbye, sweetheart."

Ariel closed her eyes when she saw the trident glow brightly. To the mermaid's surprise instead of being shot by the trident she heard the merdog let out a yelp of pain. And when she reopened her eyes the blue eyed princess saw that Balto was floating in front of her as she quietly asked, "Balto?..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Balto continued to glare at his rival as Steele held onto his right shoulder while he coldly commented with, "Well look who's here, it's wolf dog." The brownish grey furred wolf watched as the merdog swam up to him and added, "It's just a shame you can't breathe underwater anymore."

After hearing that last comment the brown eyed wolf soon found it very hard to hold in his breathe. He then started to swim upwards so that he could take another deep breathe when his head was above the water. However, before he was even close to getting there Steele swam in front again and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Seeing this caused the brownish grey furred wolf to swim back down towards Ariel. And when he looked back up at the black and white furred merdog he saw that the trident was being pointed in his direction. Once a beam of magic came out of the weapon Balto quickly swam out of the way which caused the seaweed that had been holding Ariel in place was gone as she swam up to him and gave a short hug while she softly said, "Thank you, Balto."

The two sharply turned around though when they heard the sound of the trident starting to power up again as Steele responded with, "That's a pretty smart move you did there, mutt. But this time I won't miss."

The brown eyed wolf looked up in worry as the blast of magic came rushing towards him. He was pulled out of the way however, by the red haired mermaid who swam upwards until their heads were both above the water. Once that was done Balto took a deep breathe of air before diving back under the water. After his eyes had adjusted to the water again, Balto saw that Steele wasn't in front of them anymore as a shadow went over the two as the merdog asked, "Looking for someone, wolf dog?"

Hearing this caused the wolf to turn around only to see a furry hand backhand him in the muzzle as he went downward towards the floor of the sea. While he was falling downward the wolf saw Ariel float right in front of the anthro sea dog as she shouted, "Leave him alone!"

"Oh, you want me to stop picking on the mutt?" Steele mockingly asked, as he got closer to the mermaid. He then pointed the trident at her once again while he continued with, "Well, if that's how you want it. I suppose I could always mess around with you instead."

To the brownish grey furred wolf's surprise the red haired mermaid had grabbed a rather pointy seashell and hid it behind her back for a little bit before she stuck the end of it into the merdog's left shoulder. This caused him to let go of trident resulting in it landing on the ground. Balto only looked at the trident for a few seconds before he heard the sound of Ariel let out a yell and when he looked up the wolf saw that Steele had her pressed up against a nearby boulder with both of hands just inches away from her head. Seeing this caused the wolf's expression to harden as he swam towards the trident and grabbed with his teeth. He then started to swim up towards the two as he heard his rival lean towards the mermaid princess's ear while he whispered, "You know no matter how many times you do these types of things to me...it just makes me want you more. So why don't you and me head back to the palace...where we could have some real fun."

Balto mentally growled after he had heard this statement as he swam towards the merdog's upper back. He then made sure that the trident went through him as the former husky turned and looked down at the end of trident that was sticking out of his chest. The merdog let out a few heavy coughs as he let out, "Well, I guess you beat me, wolf dog."

Once that had been said though Steele shut his eyes tightly as he let out a loud howl of pain as his entire body dissolved into sea foam. While this was going on Balto smiled confidently as he started to fade into unconsciousness.

ooooooo

Ariel took a few deep breathes as she grabbed her father's trident and swam towards her sister who was still being held down by the heavy seaweed. Once she was free the bleach blonde haired mermaid commented with, "Took you long enough."

The youngest princess just ignored her older sister's comment as she turned and said, "Balto, thank you...oh no." She handed the trident to her sister and swam towards the wolf who was not moving while she picked him up as best she could and added, "Arista, please free everyone from the trident's magic while I get Balto back up to the surface."

The blue eyed mermaid didn't give her sister a chance to protest as she swam up towards the shoreline that was nearby. Once she was on land she dragged the brownish grey furred wolf onto the shore as far as she could while she begged, "Balto, please don't leave me like this!" She then felt herself starting to breakdown as she went on with, "Because I can't imagine my life without you."

The mermaid did her best to get a hold of her emotions as she began to hum while she gently petted the top of the wolf's head that was in her arms. But after some time had passed she did not notice her father had approach the shoreline as he said, "I see, so he did in fact let Ursula use a potion on himself."

Hearing this caught the mermaid off guard as she turned and asked, "Daddy, you knew about that the entire time?" The Sea King nodded as he took the wolf out of Ariel's arms and set him into the water as she continued with worry, "Wait, what are you going to do to Balto, Daddy?"

The red haired mermaid watched as her father's trident glowed brightly while he gently lowered it towards the wolf until it touched his back. A bright light then engulfed his body as Ariel covered her eyes for a few seconds. Once it had disappeared though she heard some movement from under the water as she saw Balto's head stick it's way out of it. What she saw after that however, surprised the princess the most as the brown eyed wolf looked just like what he had when he was a merwolf the only major difference was that he was now standing on his hind legs, but they looked just a human's. Along with that his long bushy tail could be seen in the back as another light had went around his body as she then noticed that his eyes were still shut. Once that light had vanished she then saw that the now anthro wolf was wearing a very noble like attire as he opened his eyes and stared at the mermaid and asked, "Ariel?" She continued to stare as Balto looked over himself as best could in his water's reflection while he went on with, "Wait, what happened to me? Why am I able to walk like a human now?"

The youngest daughter of Triton and the brownish grey furred anthro wolf looked at the merking as he let out a light chuckle and said, "I did this as a way to thank you for saving my kingdom." The mermaid then saw that her father was now looking at her as he mentioned for her to come into the water while he added, "Ariel, could you come here for a moment?"

The mermaid did was asked of her as she moved back towards the water and jumped into it. And when she was in front of her father she asked, 'Yes, Daddy?"

The mermaid princess watched as her father lowered his trident into the water and pointed it at her while he explained, "Ariel, you know how I felt about you getting involved with the human world in any way possible. Which included saving a land creature from dying." Hearing this caused the mermaid to lower her head in shame, but it was only for a moment or so as King Triton went on with, "However, after seeing how much you and Balto care for each other. I have decided that if you wish to live on land with him, then that is your choice."

Hearing this caused Ariel to give her father a big hug while she let out, "Thank you, Daddy."

The magic then overtook the mermaid as she looked down and saw that her lower half of her body had become that of a human's as she saw Balto still standing on the shore of the beach. The now red haired young woman slowly started to walk towards him which revealed a beautiful sleeveless dress. And when she had made it on land the anthro wolf lifted her into his arms and twirled her around once before the two stared into each other's eyes before their lip's met in a loving kiss while the Sea King could not help, but smile as he dove back under the sea.

**A/N: Well, there's the end of this story. And I hope you enjoyed reading it from start to finish. However, I must let everyone know that I'm not for certain which story I will upload next. I think I'll end up going with the Robin Hood x Ariel story. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing this story.**


End file.
